dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
CONNECT
Song Information Artist: ♪♪♪♪♪ (jubeat, pop'n music, DDR), ClariS (jubeat plus (Xperia版)) Original Artist: ClariS BPM: 175 Composition/Lyrics: Sho Watanabe Arrangement: Daisuke Kurosawa Vocals: 2B-Waves (HARUKA, MAI) Album: コネクト single (2011) pop'n music Genre: CONNECT (コネクト) pop'n music Character: Nyami KNIGHT First Music Game Appearance: pop'n music 20 fantasia Other Music Game Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX *jubeat copious *jubeat plus copious pack 03 *jubeat plus (Xperia版) ClariS pack Length: 1:29 Lyrics Lyrics are from the full version of the song. The BEMANI cover is the same length as the コネクト -TV MIX-'' version, which ends after the fifth set of lyrics. Japanese 交わした約束忘れないよ 目を閉じ確かめる 押し寄せた闇　振り払って進むよ いつになったらなくした未来を 私ここでまた見ることできるの？ 溢れ出した不安の影を何度でも裂いて この世界歩んでこう とめどなく刻まれた　時は今始まり告げ 変わらない思いをのせ 閉ざされた扉開けよう 目覚めた心は走り出した未来を描くため 難しい道で立ち止まっても 空はきれいな青さでいつも待っててくれる だから怖くない もう何があっても挫けない 振り返れば仲間がいて 気がつけば優しく包まれてた 何もかもが歪んだ世界で 唯一信じれるここが救いだった 喜びも悲しみもわけあえば強まる想い この声が届くのなら きっと奇跡はおこせるだろう 交わした約束忘れないよ 目を閉じ確かめる 押し寄せた闇　振り払って進むよ どんなに大きな壁があっても 越えてみせるからきっと 明日信じて祈って 壊れた世界で彷徨って私は 引き寄せられるように辿り着いた 目覚めた心は走り出した未来を描くため 難しい道で立ち止まっても 空はきれいな青さでいつも待っててくれる だから怖くない もう何があっても挫けない ずっと明日待って Romaji kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me wo toji tashikameru oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no? afuredashita fuan no kage wo nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou tomedonaku kizamareta toki ha ima hajimari tsuge kawaranai omoi wo nose tozasareta tobira akeyou mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru dakara kowakunai mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai furikaereba nakama ga ite kigatsukeba yasashiku tsutsumareteta nanimokamo ga yugan da sekai de yuiitsu shinjireru koko ga sukuidatta yorokobi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeba tsuyomaru omoi kono koe ga todoku no nara kitto kiseki ha okoseru darou kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me wo toji tashikameru oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo donnani ookina kabe ga atte mo koete miseru kara kitto ashita shinjite inotte kowareta sekai de samayotte watashi ha hikiyoserareru you ni tadoritsuita mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru dakara kowakunai mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai English I won't forget the promises we exchanged I close my eyes to affirm it I will shake off the overwhelming darkness to move forward When will I ever be able To see the lost future from here again? Let's move forward in this world By shattering the overflowing shadows of anxiety again and again Time now begins to tick away incessantly Let's open the closed door While carrying our unchanging feelings My heart awakes in order to depict the future Even if I come to a halt on a tough road The beautiful blue sky always waits for me Therefore I'm not afraid I won't be disheartened anymore no matter what happens My friends were there when I looked back They gave me a warm hug if they noticed In the world where everything was distorted This only trustable place was my salvation Our feelings will be stronger by sharing our joy and sorrow If my voice can reach you I'm sure miracle will happen I won't forget the promises we exchanged I close my eyes to affirm it I will shake off the overwhelming darkness to move forward No matter how tall a wall there is I will definitely cross over it Pray for believing in tomorrow While I was wandering in the collapsed world I came to you as if I was drawn to you My heart awakes in order to depict the future Even if I come to a halt on a tough road The beautiful blue sky always waits for me Therefore I'm not afraid I won't be disheartened anymore no matter what happens Always look forward to tomorrow Song Connections/Remixes *The jubeat plus (Xperia版) version uses the original version of コネクト by ClariS, while all other BEMANI games use the cover version by 2B-Waves. Trivia *コネクト is the opening theme of the Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica (魔法少女まどか☆マギカ) anime (also known as ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica). *コネクト is one of the six default licensed songs on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *The BEMANI cover of コネクト can't be found on any soundtrack. *コネクト marks the first appearance of 2B-Waves in the DanceDanceRevolution series. However, the first actual appearance of 2B-Waves in the DDR series is 恋閃繚乱, which is an actual Konami original, not a licensed cover of any song. *According to PON, it was difficult to choose a vocalist for the コネクト cover. *コネクト is the first song in a DDR arcade game not to have an artist. The first DDR song to not have an artist is the HOTTEST PARTY megamix, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 3. *コネクト was removed from DanceDanceRevolution (2014) on November 14th, 2014. Official Song Comment None. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Licensed Songs Category:Covers Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:Songs with Shock Arrow Challenge Charts Category:Removed Songs